A Whole New World
by tvnut127
Summary: After Amanda captures and releases Birkhoff and Micheal, the aftermath of what she's done affects the whole team. Mostly from Birkhoff's POV but involves the whole team. Set in Season 4. Minor change in that Michael and Nikita are together still.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita or its characters. Which is kind of a bummer. :)_

Pain. That was his first awareness after waking up. And it was dark, too dark. The last thing he remembered was being in the SUV in the daytime. And he had definitely not in pain. What had happened? Birkhoff tried to recall. He and Michael had been trying to follow a lead on Amanda when they had been ambushed by some of her minions. What had happened after that though? Birkhoff couldn't remember but whatever happened, he was now in pain. And somewhere dark. And tied to a chair. These were less than ideal circumstances.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. It looked like he was in an abandoned warehouse. Michael was nowhere to be seen. In fact, there was no one anywhere to be seen. Trying to shift in his chair caused him to gasp. It felt like his entire body was on fire. Whatever Amanda had done to him, it hurt like nothing he had ever experienced. He wondered if Michael was in the same pain he was in, wherever he may be.

Birkhoff attempted to calm his nerves. He knew both he and Michael had trackers in them. Hopefully that meant that Nikita and company were trying to find them. He shuddered when thinking about the team not finding him. He didn't know if he could deal with any more of Amanda's torture. The last time had nearly broken him.

A slight creak made his ears perk up and his stomach drop. A tiny sliver of light hit the side of his vision. A streetlight from outside, he realized. Was it Amanda? Or one of his friends? Birkhoff prayed for the latter but luck wasn't always on his side. He heard tiny footsteps rush towards him. That was a good sign. Amanda's walk always had a clickity-clack sound to it because of her heels. No, this person was smaller, lighter on her feet, and in a hurry which could only mean one thing.

"Are you ok? Where's Amanda?" Nikita whispered, crouching down to Birkhoff's level and looking him in the eye.

"I'm ok! I don't know where she is, I just woke up. I think I'm alone in here though." Birkhoff noticed his voice was gravely and wondered how long Amanda had held him.

That answer seemed to satisfy Nikita as she leaned forward and gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. She smiled at him and ran around the chair to untie him. Birkhoff sat in shocked silence for a few moments before his brain could form words.

"Uh…Nikki? Not that that wasn't a great kiss but what was that?"

He could feel her tense up as she finished cutting his hands free. She came around to stand in front of him.

"What did you say?" She whispered, her features turning hard.

"Nothing, we can talk about it later. Let's just get out of here, ok?" He was not sure what was going on with her but all he knew was that he didn't want to be there when Amanda showed up. He started to stand which sent red hot spikes of pain through his body. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes. So much for trying to put on a brave face for Nikita. When he opened his eyes, Nikita had her gun drawn on him.

"No, you're going to tell me what you said! What did you mean by that?" She was definitely on guard. He pushed through the pain and put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Whoa Nikki! I just wanted to know why you kissed me! I mean, it's not a big deal! We can talk about it later! We need to get out…of…here…" He trailed off as he noticed his arms. They looked different, larger than normal. He slowly lowered his hands to look at them. "What the hell?"

"Hey! Hands back up! Who the hell are you? I know you aren't Michael. And I know Amanda has been replacing people with doubles. So you're going to tell me who you are and where he really is!"

Suddenly, the pieces fell into place for Birkhoff. The hands he was looking at weren't his. They were Michael's. And his voice was gravely, like Michael's. His whole body hurt because Amanda had made him look exactly like Michael. He was no longer Seymour Birkhoff, at least not on the outside. Nikita had kissed him because she thought he was Michael. He suddenly felt very nauseated. Amanda had done some horrible things in the past but this would take the cake. He had been worried about being captured and tortured but she had found a whole new way to torture him that didn't involve her having to keep him in captivity.

"Answer me!" Nikita's angry voice snapped him out of his head. How was he going to explain this? He took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nikki, it's me. It's Birkhoff! Nerd! I don't know where Michael is! The last thing I remember is being in the SUV with him. And being ambushed. Look, we have to get out of here before Amanda shows up! You can handcuff me if that makes you feel better but we have to get out of here!"

He stared at her while she tried to decide what to do. He could see the gears working in her mind. Keeping her gun drawn on him, she handed him a wand.

"Make sure you don't have any bugs on you. I'm going to toss you handcuffs, I want you to put them on and let's get out of here."

Birkhoff complied with her wishes and she grabbed his arm and escorted him to the car. As he was walking next to her, he noticed he was several inches taller than her. More than he normally was. She tossed him in the back and climbed in the front.

"So you say you're Birkhoff? I'm going to need proof. Tell me something only he would know."

He thought back on all the years they had known each other. What was something Amanda wouldn't know? He smirked as he thought of the perfect thing to tell her.

"Ok, I have something. That was not our first kiss. The first kiss we shared was right before we attacked Division. I told you that I hoped that wasn't the last time I saw you. Then I grabbed you and kissed you while Mikey looked on, pretty pissed. I told you, may the force be with you and you smiled. I liked that kiss better than the one we just had in the warehouse. Because at least then I was really me." He looked out the window as he said the last part. There was something that seemed extra special about that memory now. He noticed the scenery slowing and looked forward again. Nikita was slowing the car and pulling over. Once the car came to a stop she turned and faced him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Nerd?"

"Heh, yeah. It's me." He laughed a short, wistful laugh. "What the hell is happening Nikki?"

She reached out, uncuffed his hands, and held them for a moment, staring at them. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"I don't know. You and Michael have been missing for three days. About twenty minutes ago, both your trackers came back online. There was some sort of jamming field though. We could see your trackers but not who they belonged to. I went after one of the trackers and Alex and Sam went after the other. I need to call back to the plane and see if Sonya and Ryan have been updated from Alex."

Nikita pulled out her phone and dialed the number, putting it on speakerphone. Birkhoff grimaced at the sound of Sonya answering. He hadn't thought of her yet. They had been together on and off for the last year. Things had been pretty great with them lately though. What would this mean for their relationship?

"Sonya, I have Michael…sort of. It's kind of a weird situation." Nikita said, sounding hesitant.

"Alex reported back as well. She has Seymour. She seems to have an…interesting situation also." Sonya sounded just as hesitant as Nikita. Birkhoff looked at Nikita as she spoke into the phone.

"Let me guess, he says he's really Michael."

"Well…yes! That is what she says. He keeps claiming he's Michael. She handcuffed him and is on her way in."

"Chances are, he's telling the truth. I have Michael here but he's claiming to be Birkhoff. I didn't believe him at first but he knew something Amanda couldn't have known. I really have Birkhoff. We'll be there in fifteen minutes and go from there." Nikita hung up before Sonya could answer.

The rest of the car ride was fairly silent. Both Birkhoff and Nikita were in deep thought. They had dealt with the doubles in the past but this was something entirely different. Could they fix this? Or was it permanent? And if it was permanent, what did that mean for both of their relationships?

_AN: I'm going to try to keep updating every couple of days so stay tuned... :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the plane they now called headquarters, Birkhoff and Nikita exited the vehicle. From the looks of it, Alex and Sam had shown up before them. Stepping onto the plane was a surreal experience for Birkhoff. Ryan, Sonya, Sam, and Alex stood surrounding Ryan's clear dry-erase board. Off to the side was someone who was clearly Michael. Although on the outside he looked like Birkhoff, his stance and facial expression was all Michael. Standing with his arms crossed and a very pissed off look on his face, he turned to look as Nikita and Birkhoff entered the plane. Both men looked each other up and down before Birkhoff finally spoke.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah. Birkhoff?"

"Yeah."

"Does anyone else find this extremely weird?" Ryan said as he looked around the room.

"Very!" Nikita and Sonya answered at the same time. Slowly, Nikita stepped towards Michael.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I noticed you're out of your handcuffs. Did you prove you're really you?"

"I took what you told Sonya about testing him and used it to make sure it was him. I asked him about what we had talked about when I relapsed. Also, once we got back to the plane, his tracker started working again. It labeled him as Michael, not Birkhoff. And when you guys arrived, Birckhoff's tracker started fully working too. They are who they say they are." Alex supplied the answer.

"Good. Because I've really missed you." And with that, Nikita grabbed Michael's face and kissed him. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss. Ryan, Sam, and Alex turned back to the board and tried to block out what was happening right next to them. Birkhoff looked over at Sonya who in turn was watching Nikita and Michael with an uncertain look on her face. Birkhoff walked towards her.

"Hey." His voice seemed to snap her out of her trance. She blushed a little and looked down.

"You're really Seymour?" She asked, looking slowly back up at him.

"It's really me, I promise." He tried to give her a smile but felt it failing. This situation was just too much. Seeing Sonya's uncertain face was like a stake to his heart. It was his turn to look down. He felt Sonya's hand under his chin, raising his face. She stared into his eyes for a moment and then gave him a soft kiss on his lips. That soft kiss completely erased the kiss Nikita had given him from his memory. This was the reason he loved Sonya. She was soft and sweet. Sighing, he looked back into her eyes. "This is really weird."

"Yes, it definitely is. But I have you back and that's all that matters to me." She smiled a sweet smile at him as they pulled apart from one another. Birkhoff headed towards his computer.

"We need to figure out why Amanda did this. What's her endgame? Just to mess with us?" Birkhoff stared intently at the screen and started typing away. It took a full thirty seconds for him to realize that no one was talking and they were all looking at him.

"What?" The team looked around at each other with slightly amused looks before Sam finally spoke up.

"It's just, you look like Michael but you're obviously you. Think about it from our perspective. It looks like Michael is a tech genius." They all looked at each other and laughed, except Michael.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at computers!"

"No, but you're not that good either!" Nikita nudged him, giving him a smile.

"Ok, that's very funny and all but aren't we worried that Amanda has something planned for us? I mean, I can't see this being it. This is really weird and uncomfortable but this wouldn't break us apart." Birkhoff insisted.

"He's right. We need to figure out what she's planning." Nikita walked up to him and his computer. "But first, we need to have you guys checked out. If Amanda has done anything else besides this, we need to find out."

Birkhoff and Michael looked at each other and nodded. Standing up, Birkhoff realized he was still in a lot of pain and grimaced a little.

"I don't know about Mikey but apparently a whole body makeover really hurts. I could use some painkillers."

"Yeah, I'm definitely in pain but it seems to be diminishing as time goes on. But some painkillers might help. There's another problem though. It's not like we have a medical lab on the plane. How are we supposed to get checked out?" Michael asked, looking around the team. Everyone thought for a moment before Ryan spoke up.

"Guys, its midnight. We should be able to break into a medical lab nearby. We'll have to be quick though. I'm sure the workers will be there in a few hours."

"You heard him! Let's go! Alex, Michael, Birkhoff, and I will head out. You guys stay here and try to follow any leads on Amanda." Nikita headed for the door, the others trailing close behind her.

_AN: Hey everyone, I have a crazy work week ahead. I hope to keep updating throughout the week but please forgive me if it takes a few extra days. Thanks!:)_


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you remember anything that happened? Because the last thing I remember was being in the SUV and being ambushed. Then waking up in the warehouse." Birkhoff looked forward towards Michael who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

"That's about all I remember too. Obviously Amanda's minions took us to somewhere where The Shop could operate on us. You said we were gone for three days? That means we could have been taken anywhere in the world." Michael looked over at Nikita who was driving.

"Yeah, you guys were taken three days ago. We lost your trackers about a mile away from where you were taken. We went and looked for you but by then, you were gone." Nikita sighed.

"Hey, you did all you could! That's all that matters! And we're ok. You know, for the most part." Michael tried to comfort her. He put his hand over hers and she looked over and smiled.

"Guys, I'm not going to lie. It looks really weird seeing you all lovey-dovey when Michael looks like me." Birkhoff said, killing the moment.

"Agreed!" Alex looked over at Birkhoff and nodded. "So what exactly do we need to do at the lab?"

"Well, we're going to need to draw our blood." Birkhoff answered. "As long as I get a microscope, I should be able to do the testing back at the plane. We'll want to pick up some supplies like pain meds and bandages. We're running low on the plane. Let's just get in and out real quick."

They arrived at a nearby clinic and got out of the car. Breaking in, they snuck though the building to make sure they were the only ones there.

"Looks like we're good! Alex and Birkhoff, why don't you go and collect supplies. I'll go and draw Michael's blood." Nikita and Michael headed off down the hall.

Alex and Birkhoff entered the dark room that held the microscopes and supplies they needed. Opening drawers and grabbing some needles and bandages, Alex looked over at Birkhoff.

"So how are you really doing? I mean, you're putting on a brave face but this has to be so weird for you!"

"It is. To be honest, I don't think it's really hit me yet. We haven't really stopped since Nikita rescued me. As long as I'm focusing on the mission at hand, I'm good." Birkhoff gave a halfhearted smile to her. She smiled back.

"You know you aren't alone right? You can talk to me, to all of us. We're here for you and Michael."

"I know. Thank you. But I'm good right now." Birkhoff lied. He really was freaking out. But there was no time to focus on that now. He scooped up a microscope and put it in his bag he was carrying.

"Get down!" Suddenly he felt Alex pull him down to the ground as a bullet grazed his shoulder. As if he wasn't in enough pain from the transformation, now he had a gunshot wound. Birkhoff kept crouched down behind a cabinet while Alex shot at the assailants.

"It was a trap! It had to be! Amanda knew you guys would have to be checked out!"

"But how could she have tracked us? There's no way she could have known where we would go!" Birkhoff yelled over the sound of the gunfire. All of the sudden there were even more guns shooting. "Please tell me that's back up!"

"Did you get what you needed?" Nikita yelled, signaling that the sound of more gunfire was indeed her and Michael joining the party. Birkhoff crawled across the floor, grabbing Alex's bag that she had dropped while shooting. Looking inside, he saw everything they would need.

"We got it! Can we get out of here?"

"Let's go!" Nikita yelled. She tossed him a backup gun and they made a run for it. Reaching the car, they jumped in and Nikita peeled out of the parking lot.

"How did they find us? We only have our own trackers in us!" Michael looked back at Birkhoff, expecting an answer.

"I don't know! This doesn't make any sense! We need to get checked out and see if something else happened to us. That may be the key." Birkhoff stated. "Did you get your blood drawn?"

"We were able to get three vials worth. You got the supplies?" Nikita asked.

"I grabbed needles and bandages and whatever I could find. Birkhoff grabbed a microscope. So we should be able to test your blood back at the plane." Alex answered. "We weren't able to draw any of Birkhoff's blood though."

"Hello! I'm bleeding all over the place! I think I have the blood sample you needed!" Birkhoff insisted, holding his jacket against his gunshot wound.

"Nerd, are you ok?" Nikita asked, noticing his wound for the first time.

"I'm ok. It just grazed me. We should have all the supplies to draw my blood at the plane and test it there." Birkhoff looked through the bags of supplies they had stolen from the lab.

"Ok, well let's get back and up in the air as soon as possible." Alex said, looking behind them. "It looks like we've lost them…for now."

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'll try to keep the chapters coming! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they had arrived back at the plane, Nikita had called Ryan and had him get the plane ready to go. She also mentioned Birkhoff's wound. Upon arriving, Sonya ran out of the plane and helped Birkhoff into one of the seats on the plane. She had a tray of medical supplies all ready to go.

"Really Seymour? You were just kidnapped and now you go and get yourself shot? This is why you're supposed to stay on the plane with your computer!" Sonya looked at him with a slight smile, after confirming that he wasn't too hurt.

"I know. I really don't have a great track record of going out in the field do I?" He smiled back at her.

Birkhoff took his shirt off and Sonya started cleaning his wound. He noticed she looked a little uncomfortable but couldn't figure out why. He had been hurt before and she had helped him in the past get bandaged up.

"Are you ok? You're kind of quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

Sonya stopped for a moment and looked like she was trying to find a way to verbalize her thoughts. Birkhoff stared at her, trying to imagine what she was thinking. She had been joking with him just five minutes before. But once she started cleaning his wound, she had gotten quiet and almost nervous. He looked over at his shoulder. It hurt but it was definitely not a serious injury. He looked farther down his arm and suddenly the light bulb went off in his head. He was sitting half naked in the chair. Normally that would not be a problem for the two of them. But Birkhoff did not look like himself. Sonya was seeing him shirtless for the first time since he had changed.

"Oh." Birkhoff said quietly. "I just realized why this is uncomfortable. Look, this situation is strange. I get it. But you know it's me right?"

"Of course!" Sonya insisted, staring him straight in the eye. "I know it's you. It's just a little hard to wrap my brain around this. This is all very new. Am I making any sense?"

"You are. This is going to take a couple days to get straightened out. I just want you to know you can be comfortable with me. But I know it may take a little time."

Glancing down at the tray, Birkhoff let out a soft gasp. The tray had a reflective surface. He was seeing his reflection for the first time, he realized. In his head, he knew he looked like Michael. It was a whole different feeling actually seeing his face and realizing it was Michael's. He suddenly knew why Sonya felt so uncomfortable. He was feeling that way right now.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Sonya looked down at him, worried.

"No, I'm fine." He brought his hand up to his face and felt it. Sonya followed his gaze and realized what had happened.

"You hadn't seen your face yet had you?"

"No. I hadn't. It's just…weird. I know I keep saying that but I don't know how else to describe it."

Sonya had finished patching him up at that point. She came around and sat down in front of him, holding his hands.

"This is weird. I have to agree with you on that. But we're going to figure it out. Right now though, you need rest. Let me draw some blood and get you some painkillers."

"Maybe I should hold off on the painkillers. I need to look at our blood and see if there's anything unusual about it. If I have meds in me, I won't be able to function." Birkhoff said as Sonya started drawing his blood.

"I can do that. You need rest! You've had a pretty traumatic few days. A good night's sleep is what you need right now." Sonya handed him the painkillers. He obliged, swallowing them. Within a few minutes he could feel its effects. Sonya helped him lay down in the chair. Closing his eyes, he started slipping out of consciousness. But not before he spoke softly.

"I love you Sonya."

It was the first time he had ever said the phrase out loud, though he had thought it multiple times during their time together. He was already asleep by the time Sonya answered.

"I love you too Seymour."

_AN: Thanks for your patience everyone! I'll try to keep updating every couple of days :)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Birkhoff! Wake up!" Sam's voice boomed in Birkhoff's ear. Sitting up straight with his eyes open wide, Birkhoff looked around the room. Everyone was working in a frantic matter. Sonya was at the computer, typing furiously. Alex and Ryan were looking at a map and pointing at random places. Michael was in the chair next to him with Nikita drawing more blood. Sam was currently shaking Birkhoff's good shoulder, trying to get him to focus. "We need you!"

"What's happening? How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for about twelve hours." Michael looked over at him, a serious look on his face. Birkhoff tried to push out the nagging feeling that came with seeing his own face look that serious.

"We found out how Amanda was able to find you guys at the medical lab. She put trackers in your blood. Sonya is trying to analyze them now but we need your help." Sam said, finally stopping shaking Birkhoff.

"What? How is that even possible? And why wouldn't our wands work on them?"

"I have all the information on the computer here!" Sonya called over her shoulder, not even turning around.

Birkhoff stood up and tried to steady himself. He had definitely been asleep for a while. He walked over to Sonya and she stood up. He sat at the computer, looking at the information that had been gathered already. The trackers seemed to be microscopic, too tiny to be detected with the wand. And there were thousands of them running through his and Michael's veins.

"Can we filter them out? Like a dialysis machine?" Birkhoff asked, looking at Sonya.

"I don't think there's a way to do that. They seem to have latched on to your blood platelets. They aren't hurting you guys but we also can't get them out."

"What about my jamming device? Is that working to block the signal? Or does Amanda have our location right now?" Birkhoff looked out the window, realizing for the first time that they were no longer in the air.

"It's working to block it. Which is why as soon as we left the plane, she found us. That means for the time being, you and Michael are stuck on the plane." Nikita said, finishing drawing Michael's blood.

"Oh wonderful." Michael said sarcastically, looking less than pleased. "Why didn't our wands work to find the trackers?"

"With so many of them running through you, the wands couldn't pick up a single one. Basically, it confused our wands into thinking that the trackers were normal blood platelets." Sonya explained. "It can tell the trackers are in you, but it can't find a part of you without trackers so it stops working."

"Ok, did anything good come from our blood results?" Birkhoff asked, hoping there was some good news at least.

"Well it looks like Amanda didn't inject you with any diseases. And you're DNA is still your own which means although you look like each other on the outside, your insides are still you." Sonya replied.

"That's some good news are least!" Ryan said, looking optimistically at Michael and Birkhoff. "We just need to figure out how to get the trackers out of you."

"Easier said than done. I'm not sure how we're going to get them out. If they're attached to our blood platelets, there's not a way to physically get them out. Maybe if we can deactivate them somehow though…" Birkhoff trailed off, turning back to his computer and focusing on the information in front of him. There had to be some way to disable them. But more importantly, Birkhoff was working on a different theory in his head. If Amanda was tracking them, maybe he could piggyback on her signal and find her and The Shop. He decided to not tell anyone his theory. He didn't want to get everyone's hopes up.

The next few hours flew by as Birkhoff and Sonya worked to find a way to deactivate the trackers. Every now and again, one of them would throw out an idea and the other would shoot it down. Finally, Birkhoff took a break and looked around the plane. Everyone was doing their own thing. Birkhoff looked over at Sonya, who was staring at the computer. She looked like she was trying to will an answer to pop up on the screen.

"I have an idea." Birkhoff whispered to her, deciding to let her in on his theory. "But you aren't going to like it."

Sonya turned and looked at him, a serious look on her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe we're working on the wrong thing. Instead of focusing on deactivating the trackers, maybe we should be trying to locate where they are transmitting to. That could lead us to Amanda and The Shop." Birkhoff looked around; making sure no one heard him.

"But in order to do that, you or Michael would have to be outside the jamming area. We wouldn't be able to track it from in here. And it may lead us to Amanda and The Shop, but it'd also lead them to you."

"I know. That's why I said you wouldn't like it."

"No! We will not be using you as bait!" Sonya whispered angrily, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok! It's just a thought. And we wouldn't be bait. We'd just have to be quick, before she can make it to us." Birkhoff said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't like it. Why can't we focus on a way to disable the trackers?"

"Because if we can track Amanda and The Shop and finally take them down, we'll be done! We can go wherever we want, do whatever we want! Doesn't that sound amazing?" Birkhoff asked, not realizing his voice was getting louder. He looked around and realized everyone was staring at them. He stood up and led Sonya to the cockpit, the only private place on the plane. Closing the door, he looked at her and realized she was crying harder.

"Hey, what's the matter? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. You know I can go a little overboard sometimes." He cupped her face, trying to make eye contact with her. He felt like a jerk. He really hadn't meant to make her cry. He just wanted a normal life and thought she would agree with him on that.

"I know. I'm sorry I started crying. I'm just emotional right now. I do want to be done with this, more than you could ever know. I…I haven't been completely honest with you. I kept trying to find the right time to tell you but it hasn't been the right time in a long time." Sonya sputtered, trying to find the right words.

"What? What's wrong?" Birkhoff could feel his heart sinking. This was it, the moment he had been dreading. This was all too much for her and she was going to break up with him. He looked at her, scared to death. She looked him back in the eyes and wore the same look.

"I'm pregnant."

_AN: Thanks for sticking around everyone! I wasn't planning on going in this direction but I kind of like it! I hope to update the next chapter soon! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

There were no words. Literally, it was silent for a full minute. Birkhoff's brain, the one that was always buzzing with ideas and opinions and Star Wars quotes, was empty. Sonya stared at him, trying to gauge what his reaction was. Then an avalanche of thoughts entered his brain. Was he ready for a baby? Could he be a father? How would they raise a child with their life the way it was? He had never given any thought to being a father or ever really having a family. He was feeling all kinds of emotions: scared, nervous, excited, nauseous. But the overwhelming feeling was happiness. He felt a smile spread across his face, surprising both Sonya and him.

"Are you serious?" He asked excitedly, pulling her face in for a passionate kiss. They separated and she smiled at him.

"Yes. I didn't know how to tell you because I wasn't sure how you would take it. And then you got captured and I swore I would tell you as soon as we got you back. If we got you back." She looked down as she said the last sentence. Birkhoff took her hand. He knew she had been worried about him. She always was every time he went out in the field. She looked back up at him and continued. "And then you came back and I wasn't sure what kind of mental state you were in. But with everything happening, I just need you to know. I do want to be done with all of this. I just want to stop."

"We will stop! As soon as we can get away, we will. I promise you that. And I know you're worried about me. But this may be the best shot we have! We can stop Amanda and The Shop! And then they won't hurt anyone else!" Birkhoff stopped for a moment as a thought hit him. Sonya was pregnant with his baby, a baby who would look nothing like him anymore. Suddenly, the happiness went away and he felt nauseous again.

"Seymour? Are you ok? Is this too much?" Sonya looked worried. It was her turn to cup his face and make him look at her.

"What if we can't fix this? I hadn't really thought of it until now. What are we going to tell our child when they notice that they look more like Michael than me?" Birkhoff tried to think of any excuse that could work. Because explaining to a child what he and Michael had just been though was clearly out of the question.

"Don't even think about that right now! Let's just focus on the task at hand. I don't like trying to find Amanda and The Shop by leaving the plane and following the signal. But I have a feeling that I won't be able to talk you out of this, will I?"

"Nope, this is our best shot! Especially since we're on a deadline now!" He put his hand on her stomach, imagining their child in there. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about two and a half months along. I don't want to tell anyone yet though." Sonya said, covering her hand over his.

"I agree with you. Let's keep it between us right now. But I'm going to pitch my idea about tracking Amanda and The Shop. We need to be able to end this!" Birkhoff looked at her, waiting for confirmation on his decision. Sonya nodded and they stood up to leave the cockpit. She grabbed his hand as he reached for the door.

"I only want to do this if we can do it in a safe way. Let's not rush it until we're sure this is going to work."

"I promise we're going to make sure everything is safe before we do anything." Birkhoff smiled at her and they walked back into the belly of the plane.

All eyes were on them when they entered the main room in the plane. Everyone seemed to know something had happened. Birkhoff smiled a little and then cleared his throat to speak.

"So I have an idea. What if we use the signal from Amanda's trackers to track down where the signal is transmitting to?"

"That's an option?" Alex said, sounding astounded. "I thought they were a one way street! Amanda could track you guys and that was it! Are you saying you could find her?"

"It's a possibility. But there is some danger involved." Sonya insisted; still not keen on the idea.

"What kind of danger?" Ryan asked.

"Well Michael and I would have to leave the plane. We would have to be outside the jamming field. This means that although I might be able to track Amanda, she would definitely be able to track us." Birkhoff answered.

"How much time would you need?" Nikita looked at Birkhoff to get an answer.

"I don't know. I would need to look at the type of signal that is being sent and then try to track it. Maybe a half hour? But I'm not totally sure. I won't know until I get outside the plane and start to try to track it." Birkhoff could feel Sonya's eyes on him. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ok, let's get ready to do this! We're in New York right now. So let's get you guys off this plane and find Amanda!" Nikita said, leading the group as always.

_AN: Thanks for your patience guys! It was a crazy work week! I hope to update soon again though! :)_


End file.
